weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Terrifiregee
Terrifiregee is the supreme ruler of Terrifiregee's Domain and is often considered the other king of GeeHell. He has in his possession eight Fakegees who help him maintain his territory. He is extremely powerful and the extent of his power can be compared to major Weegee Gods. Terrifiregee is the brother of Achilleegee, whom he hates. Story Terrifiregee exists since the creation of the Trolliverse and once ruled GeeHell along with all the archdemons and his brother, Achilleegee. However, Achilleegee started to gain more influence than him and soon, Terrifiregee was losing his support. This was followed by the First War of GeeHell, which got Terrifireegee banned to a prison below the circles, also known as Terrifiregee's Domain. There, Terrifiregee started gathering followers who were also banished and soon he rose from the ashes and declared war on the upper plane, which was ruled by his brother. The Second War of GeeHell was violent, but Terrifiregee eventually emerged victorious, banishing all of Achilleegee's influence from his domain. Currently, he rules the Terrifiregee's Domain along with Angeredgee, Grudgeegee, Avengee, Deathgee, Grimeegee, Hadeseegee,Torturegee and Darkeegee (who replaced Peacegee after he betrayed Terrifiregee). Powers Active Skills * Total Warp: '''He can warp anywhere in his domain at any time. He can also warp to other planes, such as the upper plane of GeeHell and the outer plane (Trolliverse), though not as effectively * '''Bane of the Holy: '''He can remove blessings from any item his enemy is carrying. * '''Bloodflood: '''A flood of boiling demon blood will hit the area. Anyone hit by it will be poisoned and paralyzed completely. * '''Death Comet: '''A magic comet will fall from the skies and hit his enemies. It has an enormous range and is likely to hit everyone in the battlefield. It heals Terrifiregee and his minions, though. * '''Necromancy+: '''He can re-animate anything dead as his slave and can also improve them using souls. His undead, however, are much stronger than average undeads and emanate blue fire. * '''Evil Creation: He can create Fakegees and other creatures. He used this to create his eight kings and countless other minions. * '''Golden Beam: '''He can shoot a beam that turns any weak-soul into gold. * '''Star Fall: '''He can summon forth a barrage of meteors, which fall upon the battlefield and damage greatly the enemy troops. Those explode upon contact into magic energy. * '''Curse: '''He can curse anyone and anything. The effects can vary. Passive Skills * '''Bluefire Soul: '''He can nullify fire and ice attacks. Ice attacks, however, will be absorbed. * '''Adamantine Bones: '''His bones are unbreakable. * '''Flight of the Crow: '''His wings allow him to fly. He can also blow vortexes of mana with them. They leave a trail of magic behind. * '''Absorb Projectile: '''Every single non-blessed physical projectile will heal him instead of hurting. * '''Unholy Skin: '''Every blessed item that he touches will instantly turn to dust. Only items blessed by gods themselves will be able to hurt him. * '''Aura of Madness: '''Every mortal that attacks physically him will become more and more mentally unstable. The effects can be reverted but it requires time. Category:Corrupt-Gods Category:Weegee Religion Category:Non-Recolors Category:Terrifiregee's Forms Category:Weegees